A Feminized Problem
by FanFicAddict823
Summary: Turbo Time is back, but what will the Arcade do when Turbo is a shy teenage girl instead of the pudgy little 8-bit man everyone loves to hate? Fem!Turbo (K for safety)
1. Prolouge

**A Feminized Problem**

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting something new, but I feel the need to write something in this fandom. I have not found a female Turbo fic as of yet, so I'm going to write one. It's going to be one of those fics where a new Turbo Time in, but this time the company was purchased by a feminist. That means Turbo has been remodeled. *Insert evil grin here***

**Disclaimer: As of now, I own nothing of true value. Just my imagination. And Litwak's niece Amanda whose only role in the story that I know of thus far is here in the prologue.**

It had been three months since Turbo was finally destroyed and all was made right in the game worlds of Sugar Rush and Fix-it Felix Jr. Things in the arcade were better than ever with the heroes finally giving their villainous counter-parts the respect that they deserved. After seeing Ralph go to such lengths to prove that he wasn't just a Bad Guy, nearly putting the game out of commission with his absence, the heroes realized that without their villains, they'd be out of a job. There wouldn't be anyone for them to fight or clean up after, and there wouldn't be much point to the game. Now, Good Guys and Bad Guys and every Guy-in-Between were hanging out together in Game Central Station and beyond after hours.

Ralph and Vanellope would meet in Game Central every night and figure out where to go from there. Sometimes they'd get root beer at Tapper's, and others they'd hang out in one of their home games. Ralph would watch the Random Roster Race nightly, cheering for Vanellope from the sidelines. Some nights, she'd throw the race to be sure she wouldn't always be on the roster, but she won one of the top-shelf spots pretty consistently.

Felix and Tamora were happily married. They were even talking about the possibility of a kid. It was unlikely they'd be able to go through with it due to her prominent job and the near impossibility to hide pregnancy, especially in her armor. It was a nice thought though.

Surge had finally stopped harassing Ralph, with a little help from a pint-sized president, a handy-man with a magic hammer and one dynamite gal who packed one heck of punch. And a gun. Needless to say, Surge didn't typically bother the wrecker anymore.

All in all, life Post-Turbo was pretty good for everyone, all things considered.

But there was a dark cloud on the horizon, unnoticed due to the blinding blue sky.

Mr. Litwak, proprietor of the fine establishment of Litwak's Arcade, had recently received a gift from his niece, Amanda. She had recently purchased a dying arcade game franchise for cheap and had completely remodeled it. The main game, one that Litwak had owned a previous incarnation of, was a racing game. Now, Mr. Litwak had had some major problems with the game the last time around, but he was willing to trust that Amanda had fixed these bugs and give dear old Turbo Time another shot. Besides that, Turbo was now a teenaged girl of 14, as his niece was a feminist. Turbo hadn't had a specified age before, so Amanda had given him, err… _her_ one. She was so young because Amanda just couldn't see adults racing go-carts with a huge crowd like that. It wasn't that they couldn't, it was just that Amanda couldn't picture it. Turbo was pale as snow rather than gray-skinned as before, and the yellow in her eyes had shrunk down to just her irises. She was a relatively good-looking character. The twins were now her older brothers at age 16. Based on Amanda's own older brother, they were programmed to be protective of Turbo, as well as being unaware that she was the one they were racing against. There were now cut-scenes, levels and different tracks, as well as one daring road-racing level. Gamers of all ages loved the new Turbo, new shy personality and all.

Well, Litwak wouldn't say no to a gift from his niece, especially one doing so well in the gaming world. So he watched as two men moved the new Turbo Time: Redesigned cabinet into place and plugged it in. It was the middle of the day, but the cabinet would remain covered until the following day when he had made sure the thing worked properly. There hadn't been any reports of problems from anyone, but it had only been circulating through the other arcades for two months and he was the first of the arcades who had had the old copy with the virus that caused it to crash other racing games that threatened to upstage it. Oh, well it was in the past and hopefully this Turbo would be better behaved.

The characters in Game Central Station were surprised when they came out of their games at quitting time and saw a new tunnel all lit up. Very few had seen the covered cabinet as they had been too busy with their respective jobs. The sign proclaiming the name of the game had yet to be lit by Surge.

"What's the hold-up, Surge? Why isn't the name up there yet?" asked Sonic, spokes-creature of the arcade.

"You're not going to like this. No one is," Surge said, flicking the switch to on the sign. As Surge had predicted, everyone started panicking as soon as they found out what game was through that Tunnel. But none were more scared than one little girl who had been the predecessor's greatest victim.

Turbo was back.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Family

**Chapter 1: Let's Meet the Neighbors You Said; It'll be Fun You Said**

**A/N: I really should update my other stories. I keep meaning to, but I haven't gotten around to doing it yet. Oh well. I'll try later. I am aware the twins have white stripes, but it's going to be part of their remodel. Anyone nitpicking about that is lucky that they're both still blue, albeit different shades. Besides, they look cooler in blue and silver. **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Wreck-it Ralph. I am not Disney. You get that foolish idea out your head. Is it gone? Good.**

Three go-carts zipped around the classic Turbo Time race track. Two of the carts were blue with silver stripes. One was slightly darker than the other and both sported a different letter. The darker one, a deep ocean blue, had the letter J emblazoned in gold on the hood whereas the lighter one, more akin to a recycling bin blue, boasted a golden W. These carts were in front of the final cart, white with red stripes. But that wouldn't be the case for long. The drivers all wore helmets that showed their faces, but shielded their eyes with the same plastic that's found in sunglasses. The white car's driver had a determined look on their face as they shifted gears and pressed on the gas pedal. The red-on-white car weaved through the silver-and-blue cars and crossed the finish line to end the race. It was a come-from-behind win.

The victor removed their helmet to show a young girl with braided black hair and yellow-gold eyes to grin at her competitors, who had now removed their own helmets to show slightly older identical twins who looked to be her elder brothers.

"Great race, you guys!" the girl shouted, getting out of her cart.

"Thanks, little sis. You did really well out there," the boy in the darker blue jumpsuit with silver stripes down the side said, a proud gleam in his eyes.

"You did good, kid," the other twin commented. "Just remember to…"

"…Drive safely. I know, I know," the boys' little sister sighed. "You've only told me about a million times before."

"Sorry, Turbo. I just worry about you sometimes."

"Sometimes?! Warp, you worry over her constantly! Like, 24/7!" the darker twin laughed as his brother, Warp, blushed furiously.

"It's not like you're any better, Jet! You just hide your worry behind the pride you feel! I just don't want to see her get hurt!" Warp snapped, still blushing.

"Sometimes, I regret going against the code to tell you guys. It seemed like it would be easier to deal with your overprotectiveness than to try to hide that there were only three characters in the game. Now I have to question my sanity when I decided to let you in on my little secret afterhours," Turbo said, brushing loose strands of hair out of her eyes. She made the decision to tell her brothers about the fact that she was the third, and main, racer of the game back at the factory before Litwak had agreed to take them. When she had heard that Litwak had owned the previous incarnation of the game, she had known that she would need all the support she could get, so she told her brothers that she was the one racing them, but made them swear that they would act as they were programmed to before they had known. Anything else could get them into trouble during gameplay.

"Hey, we could be worse!" Warp huffed.

"Yeah, we could just not let you race afterhours at all," Jet pointed out. Turbo's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"We wouldn't," Jet soothed.

"But we could," Warp reiterated.

"I know, you guys are the best big brothers any girl could ask for. Certainly better than I deserve." Turbo looked down, blushing.

"Hey now, don't talk like that. You're the best little girl that we know," Warp said, wrapping his beloved little sister into a hug. They were quickly joined by Jet, who wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I'm the only little girl you know."

"But you'd still be the best even if we knew a thousand little girls," said Jet.

"Will you tell me about Mom and Dad again?" Their mutual preprogramed backstory placed the siblings as foster kids who had run away from neglectful guardians. The twins had been old enough to remember their parents, but their sister hadn't been so lucky.

"Later," Warp told her gently. "We should go meet the neighbors first."

"Um, maybe one of us should go down first, Warp. Do some damage control? There are definitely a couple of older games out there that will remember the fiasco the old Turbo caused. As you said, we wouldn't want our little sister getting hurt," Jet suggested nervously. Warp grimaced.

"Point taken. Alright, you stay here with her in case things down there go sour. I'll go and assess the situation."

"You don't think that they would try to hurt me based on what my predecessor did, do you?" Turbo asked, looking between her brothers anxiously. The twins shared a slightly nervous look.

"I don't think so, angel, but we just want to be sure. We don't have any actual villains in this game, so we don't know what they're capable of. I'm sure that we're just overreacting, but we don't want to take any chances," Jet assured her.

"I'll head out now so we still have time to meet some people before the arcade opens in the morning." With that, Warp cautiously approached the train car at the opening to the power source.

"Maybe I should put on my best dress to differentiate myself from memories as much as possible." Turbo decided as the train started up.

"It couldn't hurt."

-Game Central Station-

Meanwhile, Surge and the "Core Four" had managed to get the crowd to settle down. They now stood before the opening, unable and unwilling to walk down the tunnel to meet the monster within. Vanellope was hiding behind Ralph, who was glaring at the tunnel, willing it to burn, to collapse, to trap that horrible creature inside its wicked depths. Felix and Tamora were talking to Surge, trying to figure out how this had happened. Every character in the crowd, be they Hero, Villain or simple NPC, was thinking along the same lines: What was Litwak thinking. Frightened murmurs broke out and spread like wildfire when the train was heard. Tamora stood in front and leveled her gun to the entrance.

The train rolled in and the young man in the dark blue and silver jumpsuit stared aghast at the crowd and Tamora's weapon, which was pointed at his head.

"Well what a fine welcome this is. I don't think I really appreciate your brand of hospitality. Who ever said that it was fun to meet new neighbors?"


End file.
